


Two Digits

by Matryoshkah



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matryoshkah/pseuds/Matryoshkah
Summary: Koujaku has a date with Noiz at the famous nightclub Two Digits. The blond is late, and his excuse is that he was "preparing something."





	Two Digits

**Author's Note:**

> ok, there's no a deep plot here, it's just that I love this pairing. basically pwp. enjoy

Two Digit

Koujaku wasted no more time and went inside the club. He had agreed to meet Noiz at the Two Digit bar, so he went straight to the site in question. While there, he asked for a cocktail with an obscene name (something like "orgy on the beach" but in Spanish) and began to look at people on the dance floor. He was able to recognize some faces, and some people also recognized him. It was a fucking mess and Koujaku couldn't help feeling homesick.

His gaze fell on a gorgeous woman who moved her body as if there was nothing more important than that. Her black straight hair didn't have a single imperfection and her dress had no wrinkles. Her friend was also a beauty, but the brunette was definitely the center of attraction. At some point, their eyes met and Koujaku could see the blush on the young woman's cheeks.

Koujaku smiled at her, and she stung her eye at him.

Lord. The night promised, surely.

"Perverted." He suddenly heard someone whispered in his ear, and Koujaku didn't need to turn to recognize the owner of that emotionless cold voice.

"Noiz," he said, offering a cocktail to the newcomer. "I was wondering where you were. I was starting to get bored."

"I was preparing something." Noiz looked at the girl Koujaku had been exchanging gestures and took a sip of the cocktail while detailing her. "Do you like that woman?"

Koujaku had no need to follow Noiz's visual path to know which woman he was talking about. She stood out too much. Although Koujaku was gay, at first, he had fuck with way too many women, and he knew the kind of pleasure a woman could offer him. He still had some memories. The brunette who moved her glorious figure was just the kind of woman Koujaku would prefer to have a good time in bed, so he didn't see the need to hide it.

"I like her," he observed for a moment the blond's reaction and then continued. "That tattoo she has on her leg and goes up her thighs, I wonder how far it will go?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Noiz asked, and his tone made Koujaku wonder if he was just kidding or was being serious.

"Yes," he nodded and again turned his attention to the brunette on the dance floor. "And what about you, Noiz, would you like to find out too?"

It was hard to tell, but his eyes were crystallized, and a slight blush appeared on his face.

And fuck. Why did Noiz look so suddenly erotic? And then, all out of the blue, Noiz took him hand and directed it towards the small pocket of him pants.

"What's going on?" He asked almost naively, and his question was answered without words: there was a little switch in Noiz's pocket. It took Koujaku a few seconds to understand, but then when he pressed the small switch of the device, Noiz took a small leap in his chair and could almost see how he shivered.

Koujaku widened a smile.

"Noiz ... don't tell me" Koujaku approached the blond, placing the cocktail on the bar and whispered in his ear so he could hear it. "... you're using a vibrator right now."

"It took me a little ... to prepare."Noiz whispered, and Koujaku heard it perfectly as if the crowd and excitement of the club didn't exist.

Wow. Just, wow.

Noiz was there showing that expressionless face to everyone while he had a small vibrator inside his ass. It was amazing, in many ways.

"Guys, do you want company?"

A sweet and unfamiliar voice interrupted Koujaku's thoughts. It was the gorgeous brunette, who had given up changing stares with Koujaku and decided to take action. She was accompanied by her blonde friend, who saw Noiz furtively. Noiz, of course, showed no interest at all.

"If you are the company, how could I refuse?" said Koujaku.

* * *

.

It took two minutes for Koujaku to drink the cocktail and leave the girls in the bar. Two minutes in which he tried to not imagine what Noiz was doing in the bathroom, but failed. The damn cocktail wasn't finished. He ran to the bathroom and went directly to the last cubicle, the only one that was busy.

He was unable to be surprised to see the door ajar. Nor did he want to imagine what would have happened if it hadn't been him who opened the door because now in front of him was Noiz, somewhat angry and covered by a bright layer of sweat, throwing himself on top of him and stamping him against the door.

"Why did you take too long?" The blond complained, unbuttoning Koujaku's shirt. He could feel the urgency. He kissed his neck as an apology and immediately brought his hands to the blond's ass.

That was the fuse that lit the fire inside Noiz. Until now for some reason, both had avoided, perhaps deliberately, perhaps unconsciously, sharing a kiss. Perhaps that was why Koujaku felt overwhelmed by the wet and warm tongue of the blond who now aggressively opened his mouth.

That was the first bunk kiss between them. Incredibly (and even hilariously) they had never kissed before. Koujaku knew the sensation of penetrating Noiz without any compassion, and knew the warmth of his interior and the sensation of being near the climax of everything, and knew the smell and the voice of Noiz, but he didn't know the sensation of his tongues coming into contact. It was amazing. There was the piercing, cursed and blessed, and the saliva and the sweet flavor cocktail.

And the vibration of his vocal cords when moaning a shameless groan and other factors that frankly didn't care, but all that achieved the perfect conditions so that Koujaku could not endure more.

He unbuttoned Noiz's pants and removed it with underpants included, and turned his back and separated his buttocks, shamelessly, showing Koujaku his already lubricated ass with the vibrator on inside.

The view was, wow, lovely. Koujaku was speechless, he could only see the thin vibrator cable coming out of the entrance, which meant it was completely inside.

"Tell me something, Noiz." Koujaku knelt in front of his ass and took his hips tightly. The blond let out a low moan that accompanied a violent jolt of his body. Koujaku introduced his finger with fascinating ease and effectively felt the vibrations coming from the small device. "When you prepared yourself to put this in, what did you think about?"

Koujaku stuck another finger with the same ease as the first, and Noiz had to hold on to the wall so as not to fall on his legs.

"About you." He whispered, and Koujaku could almost imagine the gesture he would be making in that fucking right moment. He put another finger in and Noiz suppressed a groan that almost become a scream.

Just then, when he put the fourth finger in, the main bathroom door opened and then the voice of three men that had just entered was heard.

"Hey, hey. Did you see Sakura-chan? She looks really cute with that red dress." Said one.

"I think Sakura-chan doesn't beat Abe-chan." Told the second, making laugh the others.

"Abe? You must be kidding, brother. That one is a guy! He is a bit effeminate, but that don't change the fact that he must have a dick between his legs."

"He must have a hole too, so no problem."

"Are you serious? Surely you are drunk and tomorrow will regret what you are saying."

"I'm not that drunk!"

Koujaku got up from the ground while holding Noiz by the shoulders. It was as if, at any moment, he could fall to the ground. Silently, Koujaku lowered the toilet lid and, after took out the tight erection that was about to kill him, sat down and indicated Noiz to do the same.

Noiz, of course, understood perfectly and agreed with shameful speed. It was clear that that was what the blond wanted from the beginning, because as soon as he settled on top of Koujaku and positioned the penis at its entrance, he introduced everything in a single thrust, sitting on top of it and devouring it completely.

Koujaku had to close his eyes and cover his own mouth to not release some impure sound. Noiz did it fine, he didn't even need to bite his lip to avoid producing any groaning. Noiz was a silent person par excellence, and even in that situation he could control his voice very well.

Koujaku took him by the hips and encouraged him to start moving. Noiz placed both hands on his shoulders and took a moment before make the first move. Then the second, and the third, and the fourth, with a slow rate that accelerated with each thrust.

God. Koujaku could feel the vibrator perfectly. How could he explain it in words? It was fascinating. He was absolutely inside. Noiz closed his eyes and raised his face, exposing his neck, trying to drown his groans in the deep of his throat. The view was the closest to perfection that Koujaku could see.

He licked the neck. Without slowing, he traced with his tongue a trace through his jaw to his hot cheeks, and finally ended up in his mouth, where Noiz received him with his tongue. Koujaku's hands traversed the opposite body covered in perspiration, causing slight jerks that ended in spasms and escaped in the form of slight groans that mixed with the wet sounds of their tongues intertwining.

Noiz ejaculated on both.

Koujaku was not sure if the boys who had entered the bathroom previously had heard them, and frankly he didn't care. The important thing at that time was Noiz, how provocative he looked startled, sweaty and breathing heavily in his ear.

"Do you want to continue in your home?"

Koujaku smiled at the blond's proposal. Of course, he wanted to do it, however, he didn't know if he would be able to endure all the way to his house, so he decided simply head to the nearest hotel.


End file.
